Halloween
by Miss Magical Girl
Summary: One very odd Halloween, Tomoyo suited Sakura in a strange outfit to help her handle a strange surprise for the boys, Eriol and Syaoran... This story is finished!


Never Trust Daidouji to make your Halloween Costume Margarita Teo Zabate Yuhico Normal Margarita Teo Zabate Yuhico 2 9 2001-10-28T22:37:00Z 2001-10-28T22:37:00Z 3 877 4999 Personal 41 9 6139 9.2720 6 pt 2 2 

The OCCness of it all! I just can't seem to write a story right! Anyway, this is not meant to be a really scary fic. I can't write scary things ^_^, however, the ending is supposed to be really twisted and not make any real sense at all. I tried to make it funny as possible though...  
Disclaimer-CCSakura can never belong to me blah blah blah blah ack!  
  
I fell flat on the floor.  
I expected Daidouji to dress up Sakura as a princess...or a fairy..or at least something with wings! A butterfly even!   
But, sadly, no.  
My eyebrow twitched.  
If she was dressed up like that for Halloween... then what would I be if Daidouji made a matching costume for _me_?  
_A)_ A horny man?  
_B)_ A guy who has desperate problems with sexuality?  
_C)_ A guy who's too desperate to get a girl he actually knows?  
_D)_ Some damned rich guy with 20 million different damned whores?  
_E)_ all of the above?  
Answer- _E_ All of the above.  
How screwed up is that?  
Sakura was dressed up as a prostitute.

Halloween  
aka  
Never Trust Daidouji to Make Your Halloween Costume especially if she's a-- (NTDMYHC)  
  
  


Oh yes. A prostitute.  
How in the very world....?  
Hiragizawa was the first to break the ice. He put down his cup of tea, cleared his throat, trying to suppress his laughter, "I must say Tomoyo-san, you've really outdone yourself this year. First a princess, an angel, a butterfly, all the other things with wings...and now....a--"  
He was cut off by Sakura, who obviously did not know what she was, but was embarrassed, nonetheless. I would be. Hiragizawa began to sip his tea again.  
"Tomoyo-chan, are you sure this' appropriate? I mean, the stocking's see-through... this underwear feels weird, it's kind of shiny for leather...and well, I'm wearing a bra without any top not to mention it's strapless and it's leather too... and all this lacing...my hair is a wreck... and why is everything so shiny and skin tight and black... and... I smell.... well........."  
Daidouji gave one of her evil laughs. Indeed, I seriously wonder how Sakura and her came to be best friends.   
"Oh, Sakura-chan! I cannot believe you do not know! It's a perfume that enhances male's sexual desires!"  
Hiragizawa spit out all his tea and choked, "Really, Tomoyo-san! Isn't Sakura-san only available for Xiao-lang?"  
Everyone turned to me. I was too green to respond.  
"Syaoran-kun?"  
I averted my eyes from her, but nodded my head in recognition.  
"Does this costume look good on me?"  
Hiragizawa stumbled while I sweatdropped. Reluctantly, I turned to her, bushing furiously, with a slight tinge of green, "You look really..." I searched for a word as my eyes traveled around her. She was wearing a thong. My eyebrow twitched again, "You look the part, Sakura. Daidouji has done yet another masterpiece."  
"Really?! Arigatou!" She said delightedly and hugged me... or rather my head. Hiragizawa turned away unable to look at his heir's innocence with the costume.   
Gods if her 'oniichan' was here right now, he'd pound me to oblivion.   
Her breast was right in front of me.  
I gulped as she released me and mentally slapped myself. "Daidouji, surely... if you dress Sakura up like this... wouldn't..."  
"Nonsense, Li-kun! I have a matching outfit just for you!!"  
My horrors were confirmed. I was horrified  
I could tell my face showed it, so Hiragizawa put in some sympathy, "Tomoyo-san, how could anything match with Sakura-san's er... dashing costume? It's.... too good to match with anything! *Cough*"  
Daidouji pushed Sakura back in the bathroom ("Hoeee!") for more makeup and called as she disappeared into the room, "Don't worry, Eriol-kun! I made costumes for us too!"  
It was Hiragizawa's turn to look horrified. I stared at his freezed, shocked face for a moment.  
"You better stop that nosebleed, Hiragizawa, before anyone notices."  
He shook his head and muttered, "I can't believe that--that...my heir...dressed up as--- as a ...Argh!" He collapsed into a chair and stuffed his nostril with a napkin.  
Suddenly they came out of the bathroom. 

pause

His mouth dropped open.  
Daidouji was dressed in a similar outfit to Sakura, but her's was more glittery and fancy.   
"Tomoyo-san...well...uhh....*blush* Did you have to copy Sakura's costume?"  
Tomoyo grinned, seductively this time. "I'm sure you guys don't mind at all, right, Sakura-chan?"  
Sakura shifted uneasily and looked at me with a blush, "No, I'm sure they don't...not at all..." I looked at my girlfriend wonderingly and whispered to Hiragizawa, "Is this girl stuff or do I misunderstand them....?" Hiragizawa's nosebleed had overtaken the napkin and was running freely now.  
I stared, "Now really...you guys...you're not thinking of...~that~ are you...?  
When Daidouji grinned again, Hiragizawa and I almost sprinted out the door, But Daidouji and Sakura got there first.  
"Now, now Syaoran-kun, Eriol-kun... you don't want to disappoint us...do you?" Sakura purred.  
I blinked. Fangs?   
"Sakura...it's not possible...you, you're a...!!"  
"Xiao-lang?"  
I grabbed Hiragizawa's collar and yelled frantically, "_She's a vampire, Hiragizawa_!!!!" He turned to the girls with another horrified look on his face. Not only Sakura, but Daidouji as well were baring their fangs.  
"Tomoyo-san!! Sakura-san!"  
"So you finally figured it out, my love. However...we decided that after a little night fun, you'll join us in the immortal coil..."  
"I'm sure you won't even notice..." Sakura whispered stepping forward with Daidouji. Hiragizawa and I stepped back, gulping.   
pause  
They pounced. Daidouji on Hiragizawa and Sakura on me.  
My first thought; _*__No f*cking way...*_  
We didn't even get to see the other costumes Daidouji made.   
  
Author's Notes-  
Think of whatever you like, I just had to get the idea out of my head. I know it's completely horrible, flames are allowed. It's completely OCCy, way weird, etc. If you think it's good, you must be really strange, but thanks! Feedback please.


End file.
